1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device, and more particularly to a light emitting display device in which dynamic gamma values are converted and applied.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device used for light emitting display is a self-luminescent device in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes. The light emitting device can be divided into an inorganic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device depending on the material used. The light emitting device can be further divided into a passive matrix type light emitting device and an active matrix type light emitting device.
FIG. 1 is a graph showing performance of a general light emitting display device in which a fixed gamma value is applied. As shown in FIG. 1, the general light emitting display device uses a fixed gamma value optimized for a particular test pattern situation. Accordingly, the general light emitting display device cannot suitably adapt for a multimedia display applications. Thus, when continuously displaying an image with high luminance, general light emitting device become degraded, resulting in a shortened life span.
In general, video images (i.e., moving pictures) require high luminance in order to display the high contrast between light and dark areas. Text-oriented images require relatively low luminance since readability is important. As a result, in the light emitting display, if unnecessarily high luminance is provided for text-oriented images with a full white background for readability, the life span of the light emitting display is shortened and its power consumption is increased.